Of Heros & Clocks
by IlluminatedShadow
Summary: Poor Naruto has been captured by the Akatsuki. Who can save him before the extraction of the Kyuubi? Oneshot


Author's Note: Yay, my first one-shot! Some warnings would be spoilers from after the Chuunin exams up to recent manga chapters and some cursing. You can interpret the ending any way you'd like.

C-Chan: And here's the disclaimer. IlluminatedShadow doesn't own Naruto. So don't sue the poor idiot. All she has is…

Me: Some lint and a few markers. They're all purple though.

C-Chan: And she doesn't own the song either. It belongs to Bonnie Tyler and her awesome hair.

_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need_

This has to be a dream.

The damp cave walls. The dripping stalactites. The humid, yet chilling wind.

But, it's not a dream. It's real, very real.

We thought the Akatsuki had collapsed after these years. But, they were just biding their time. Konoha let its guard down… I let my guard down.

"There, there Naruto-kun. It'll all be over soon." Says the Akatsuki leader, Tai…something. It doesn't matter, but what do are the seals that are being made all around and on me. Oh, and also those hand signs.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

Flashback

Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, sits behind the large wooden desk and studies the assembled shinobi in front of her before she speaks.

"One of our ANBU teams assigned to the Hidden Village of Smoke was attacked yesterday. One survivor made his way back to Konoha nearly an hour ago. Before he passed out, he confirmed the identity of the attackers. It was the Akatsuki."

"What! But I thought…" I spoke up. Hadn't the Akatsuki lost 2 valuable members after the Gaara's kidnapping nearly 2 years ago?

"I know what you're thinking, Naruto. It would seem as though they were just lying low."

"I suppose that by going to the Hidden Village of Smoke, we would be falling into a trap?"

I look over at my partner. Nearly a year ago, we launched a full-out assault against the Sound. Too many fights had broken out which threatened not just the Leaf, but the other hidden villages. Sasuke had been heavily injured (by me, who else?) and was dragged back (the bastard put up a good fight, too.) home. His punishment was suspension from all missions and an escort at all times. Despite that, his rank wasn't overlooked and he was soon entered in the ANBU (much later than I).

Tsunade continued, "Your mission is to get more information on the Akatsuki. Uchiha, you are forbidden from pursuing Uchiha Itachi. Naruto, just try not to get kidnapped."

"Like they even could kidnap me, the future Rokudaime!" A vein in Tsunade's temple twitches and she sent us out.

Present

After arriving in the Hidden Village of Smoke, we realized our predictions were true. 10 missing nins, all jounin rank, were waiting for us. We defeated them, until Itachi and Kisame showed up. Their experience and seniority (damn them) eventually overpowered us (knocked us out cold).

This brings us to my current predicament. I hope Sasuke all right, though.

_Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

Geez, how long is this going to take?

I struggle in the chains that are binding me. If only I could summon some chakra…

Somewhere in the distant an old grandfather clock strikes midnight and the first chime sounds.

I _need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

2nd chime

3rd chime

4th chime

These chimes are annoying. I struggle and try to summon some more chakra, but the chains just send it back twice as powerful.

"Why cause yourself unnecessary pain, Naruto-kun?"

I glare at Itachi. I won't allow him the satisfaction of seeing me weak and in pain, although it doesn't really help that I'm bound and powerless and completely at his mercy.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me_

5th chime

6th chime

7th chime

Will someone destroy that clock! Shit, the hand signs aren't coming as quickly and they've finished the seals.

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood_

8th chime

9th chime

10th chime

Stupid chimes. Lovely, the ink is dry. I just wish I could've said good-bye to everyone. I close my eyes and see my precious people.

"Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-obaa-san, Ero-sennin, Sakura-chan…Sasuke. I'll miss you all." I sigh mentally. "I guess I'll never become hokage."

"Oh, and good-bye you furball." I know Kyuubi can't hear me, but I'll still miss him.

Who would've thought that I, Uzumaki Naruto the number 1 surprising loudmouth ninja, would give in so easily?

But then again, what are the chances of back-up coming in time?

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

The 11th chime.

They're finished. All they have to do now is to extract Kyuubi. I sigh quietly.

"I just wish I could've told Sa…"

The sound of a thousand birds stops my inner musings.

"Chidori!" My eyes fly open and meet the onyx eyes of my best friend.

"About time, bastard."

"Hn, weren't you always the one who said the hero arrives at the last second?"

Ugh, I think I made Naruto seem too weak in this fic. In fact, I'm not even sure I did a good job. I'm sorry, readers! (Is prostrating herself and begging for forgiveness)

C-Chan: Pathetic.

Naruto & Sasuke: (nod in agreement)

C-Chan: Please review so she knows what people think of her story.


End file.
